What the Future Holds
by jjwilson22
Summary: When Bonnie finds a spell that allows her to see the future, she is shocked by what she sees. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

Bonnie found the spell one day while going through Emily's spellbook. A spell to see your future. Bonnie wanted to do the spell as soon as she read it. She wanted to see what the future held for her and Jeremy. After a few moments, Bonnie decided against. She was afraid of what she might see. What if Jeremy wasn't in her future? What if something happened to Bonnie and she died? Did she really want to do the spell and see that she might have no future at all?

Over the next few weeks, Bonnie kept flicking back to the spell and staring at it for hours at night. She kept going back and forth, one minute she was going to do the spell and the next she decided not to. Although she couldn't make up her mind on if she wanted to do the spell, Bonnie's mind kept wondering to what might be in her future. The obvious negative thoughts were there, but there was also the happy thoughts. Her and Jeremy's wedding day. Her and Jeremy watching as their kids chased eachother around the livingroom. So many possible futures that she could see, but did she really want to know?

Bonnie came to a decision on her 18th birthday. Elena and Caroline had decided to throw her a surprise birthday party at The Grill. The restaurant was filled with all of the people she cared about and Damon

"I can't believe your 18!" Caroline shouted over the music.

"Yeah, I know, it just doesn't seem real!" Bonnie shouted back.

"It seems like just yesterday we where dressing up as fairy princesses and know I'm dating a vampire, Caroline is a vampire, and you're a witch!" Elena laughed, laying her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"Oh, and Bonnie is dating your little brother!" Caroline pointed at Bonnie and Jeremy, laughing, "Who would have saw that coming!"

"Yeah, I think that is the biggest shock of all," Elena said, "I mean seriously, I can't believe anyone would want date you, Jer!"

"Oh, haha!" Jeremy responed to his sister's joke. "Same goes to you!"

"Yeah, you never know what the future might hold." Elena said, "I mean, if there was a way to see into the future, I would."

"You would?" Bonnie asked. It was like Elena had read her mind. Bonnie had been thinking about the future spell in Emily's spellbook a lot that day.

"Yeah," Elena said as if she was shocked by Bonnie's question, "With how unpredictable our lives are, I would like to have the reassurance that we have a bright future."

Elena's answer helped Bonnie make up her mind. Bonnie excused herself from her friends. "I'm just really tired," Bonnie said in response to her friends protest.

As soon as she got home, she ran up to her room and got out Emily's spellbook. She gathered some candles and placed them in a circle. Bonnie sat in the middle of the circle and chanted the spell. After she chanted the spell once, she felt the magic take controle and her eyes clamped shut. Soon, Bonnie began to feel as if she was spinning. When she reached the end of the spell a third time, the spinning stopped.

Bonnie opened her eyes. She was standing in a kitchen that she had never seen before. She looked around, and at the stove saw herself about 20 years in the future cooking dinner. Soon a little four year old girl with dark curls came running into the kitchen.

"When is daddy going to be home?" the little girl asked, looking up at her mom.

The future Bonnie looked up at the clock and said, "He should be home any minute now."

"Yeah," the little girl squealed, clapping and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Know, I highly doudt that you have finished cleaning up your room," Future Bonnie said, "You better hurry and go finish cleaning up so your dad well be proud of you."

"Ok!" the girl exclaimed and whirled around to leave the kitchen. She stopped and almost seemed to look directly at the present Bonnie. After a moment or two, the little girl ran from the room.

Future Bonnie turned back to the stove. She tasted whatever was coocking in the pot and added some salt. Soon, the backdoor opened silently and a man entered. Present Bonnie gasped and tried to yell at the future Bonnie as the man sneaked up on her, but no words would come out. The man was right behinde Future Bonnie. He slipped his arms around her waist. Future Bonnie jumped at the touch.

"Hey," the man whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Future Bonnie whirled around and said, "You scared me, jerk!" as she pushed him playfully.

"Sorry," the man responed as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The present Bonnie didn't what to think. The man was definitely was not Jeremy, but she did know who he was.

"Daaaaddyyyyy!" The little girl screamed, running back into the room.

the man bent dow to catch his daughter in her arms and stood up with her. "How's daddy's little girl?" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I cleaned my room!" She exclaimed, "Let me show you!"

"Ok," he said as he placed the little girl down. She took her father's hand and lead him out of the room. The future Bonnie smiled and followed her husband and little girl out of the room.

The present Bonnie closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back in her bedroom. Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, trying to process what she had just seen. She stood up and got into her bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. She curled up in her bed and tried to figure out how she was going to end up married to a somehow human Damon Salvatore.


End file.
